L'amour Engendre La Haine,La Haine Détruit L'amour
by Sephora4
Summary: OS Songfic Chap2 SasuSaku. Le dernier des Uchiwa, ouvre son coeur sur le lit de mort de son être le plus cher... Pardonnez l'orthographe
1. Chapter 1

**Série**** : Naruto**

**Auteur**** : sephora4 **

**Couple ****: Sasuke/Sakura**

**Genre ****: One shot. Romance/Dramatique**

**Disclaimer**** : Personnage pas à moi… J'aimerai tellement pourtant... sniff. Au début basé sur la chanson de Within Temptation "Memories" mais à ce qu"il parait depuis peu, il y a plus le droit au songfic alors on fait sans. **

**L'amour engendre la haine, la haine détruit l'amour.******

_Dans une salle sombre d'un immense château, des cadavres jonchent le sol. Au centre de la pièce, un jeune homme sanglote près d'une défunte, tout en murmurant._

Tu te souviens de ce jour, le jour où tu m'as fait revivre, ou j'ai aimé.

Tu m'avais demandé comme preuve d'amour, de laisser les ténèbres derrière moi.

Tu m'avais demandé d'avancer, de ne plus reculer, de vivre a nouveau, d'oublié ma vengeance.

Tu m'avais demandé d'aimer se que la vie nous offre… ce que toi tu m'offre.

Tu m'avais demandé de vivre.

Je te l'avais promis…

_Ces larmes se joignent au sang encore chaud, s'écoulant de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose._

Je t'avais demandé de m'aimer, de me rendre heureux de ne pas m'abandonner.

Je t'avais demandé à toi aussi d'avancer, d'oublier.

Je t'avais demandé de fonder une famille à mes cotés.

Je t'avais demandé de vivre.

Tu me l'avais promis…

_Un léger sourire se dessine sur le visage du brun._

Je me souviens encore de tous ces moments de joie… notre premier baiser… notre première nuit… nos fiançailles… Comment j'ai pus attendre si longtemps, comment j'ai pus ignoré l'amour, le bonheur que tu allais m'offrir. Comment j'ai pus te rejeter pendant des années… j'étais tellement obsédé par ma vengeance… j'ai pus l'oublié grâce à toi… mais elle a refait surface… elle a tout gâché… elle a tout détruit.

_Le sourire s'efface. Les larmes redoublent d'intensité inondant les sharingans du garçon._

Tu te souviens… je t'avais promis… tu m'avais promis…

Aujourd'hui tout est fini… ma vengeance est fini… mais au lieu d'avoir le cœur libre… il saigne… mon cœur saigne car le tient saigne…

Le coup de ma vengeance a pris notre amour…

Ton sang s'écoule entre mes mains. Ses mains qui ont tout pris. Elles ont pris la vie de mon frère… elles ont anéanti ma haine… mais elles on aussi pris mon amour… elles ont pris ta vie. Cela fait des heures que ton cœur c'est arrêté, mais je ne peux me résoudre à me détacher de toi.

_Des pats retentissent dans les couloirs_

J'entant les secours arriver, ils sont venu nous sauver… mais sauver quoi… il n'y a plus rien de vivant ici…Dit moi pourquoi, pourquoi t'es tu interposer… pourquoi j'ai pus le tuer lui, et toi je n'est pus te sauver. Dit moi pourquoi…Mais suis-je bête tu ne peut plus me répondre tu ma quitter… tu m'a abandonner.

Je n'est pas tenu ma promesse… tu n'a pas tenu la tienne…

Mais aujourd'hui promet moi une chose, attends moi… attends moi ou que tu sois… je te rejoints.

_Des ninjas apparaissent à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sasuke saisit alors le kunei qui transperçait encore le cœur de sa bien aimée, l'élève et l'enfonce d'un coup dans sa poitrine._

_Un hurlement retenti, une tornade blonde se précipite vers les deux amants._

Non Sakura… arrête Sasuke non…

_Trop tard…le sang s'écoule… il se mélange à celui de la jeune femme. Ces forces le quitte. L'Uchiwa lève un regard à la fois désolé et heureux en direction de son frère de cœur, et dans un dernier effort il s'allonge et sert contre lui le cadavre de sa fiancée tout en susurrant à son oreille._

Je t'aime Sakura.

_**L'amour engendre la haine, la haine détruit l'amour. **_

****

_A Konoha, l'enfant renard et son sensei, se tenaient devant le monument des MAC (morts au combat), ou ils y déposèrent chacun une fleur de cerisier. Après des minutes de recueillement, ils commencèrent à partir lorsqu'ils sentirent des présences inhabituelles. Levant les yeux, ils aperçurent à quelques mètres au dessus de la stèle deux être enlacé. Leurs deux anciens amis, coéquipiers et élèves leurs souriaient chaleureusement comme dernier adieu. Naruto et Kakashi s'éloignent alors, laissant derrière eux deux amants réunis à tout jamais dans l'amour et la joie, que plus personne ne pourra briser._

**FIN******

**Lachez vos reviews merci d'avance bisous.**


	2. L'original

**Série**** : Naruto**

**Auteur**** : sephora4 **

**Couple ****: Sasuke/Sakura**

**Genre ****: One shot. Romance/Dramatique**

**Disclaimer**** : Personnage pas à moi… Within Temptation, ****Memories**

**Voila enfin je poste l'original, on m'avait dit que les songfics n'étaient plus accepté... j'avais donc enlevé les paroles de la chanson... mais bon j'ai décidé de la remettre... quand meme Bon est ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes... voila quoi si sa en reste bah je ne les avais pas vu et pis comme je dis tout le temps, tant que la fiction tient la route, et que il y a un maximum de language français... les fautes c'est pas prioritaire tant qu'elles sont pas enorme.**

* * *

**¤** **L'amour engendre la haine, la haine détruit l'amour. ¤**

**Memories, memories, memories.**

_Dans une salle sombre d'un immense château, des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Au centre de la pièce, un jeune homme sanglotait près d'une défunte, tout en murmurant._

« Tu te souviens de ce jour, le jour où tu m'as fait revivre, ou j'ai aimé. »

**In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods: let him stay  
the memories ease the pain inside  
now I know why**

« Tu m'avais demandé comme preuve d'amour, de laisser les ténèbres derrière moi.

Tu m'avais demandé d'avancer, de ne plus reculer, de vivre à nouveau, d'oublier ma vengeance.

Tu m'avais demandé d'aimer ce que la vie nous offre… ce que toi tu m'offres.

Tu m'avais demandé de vivre.

Je te l'avais promis… »

_Ces larmes se joignaient au sang encore chaud, s'écoulant de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses._

**All of my memories  
Keep you near  
in silence moments  
Imagine you here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
your silent whispers  
silent tears**

« Je t'avais demandé de m'aimer, de me rendre heureux de ne pas m'abandonner.

Je t'avais demandé à toi aussi d'avancer, d'oublier.

Je t'avais demandé de fonder une famille à mes cotés.

Je t'avais demandé de vivre.

Tu me l'avais promis… »

_Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun._

**Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go on**

« Je me souviens encore de tous ces moments de joie… notre premier baiser… notre première nuit… nos fiançailles… Comment j'ai pus attendre si longtemps, comment j'ai pus ignorer l'amour, le bonheur que tu allais m'offrir. Comment j'ai pus te rejeter pendant des années… j'étais tellement obsédé par ma vengeance… j'ai pus l'oublier grâce à toi… mais elle a refait surface… elle a tout gâché… elle a tout détruit. »

_Le sourire s'effaça. Les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité inondant les sharingans du garçon._

**All of my memories  
Keep you near  
in silence moments  
Imagine you here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
your silent whispers  
silent tears**

« Tu te souviens… je t'avais promis… tu m'avais promis…

Aujourd'hui tout est fini… ma vengeance est fini… mais au lieu d'avoir le cœur libre… il saigne… mon cœur saigne car le tien saigne…

Le coup de ma vengeance a pris notre amour…

Ton sang s'écoule entre mes mains. Ces mains qui ont tout pris. Elles ont pris la vie de mon frère… elles ont anéanti ma haine… mais elles on aussi pris mon amour… elles ont pris ta vie. Cela fait des heures que ton cœur c'est arrêté, mais je ne peux me résoudre à me détacher de toi. »

**Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
all the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I will love you  
'till the end of time**

_Des pats retentissaient dans les couloirs_

« J'entends les secours arriver, ils sont venu nous sauver… mais sauver quoi… il n'y a plus rien de vivant ici…Dis moi pourquoi, pourquoi t'es tu interposer… pourquoi j'ai pus le tuer lui, et toi je n'est pus te sauver. Dit moi pourquoi…Mais suis-je bête tu ne peux plus me répondre, tu m'as quitter… tu m'as abandonner.

Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse… tu n'as pas tenu la tienne… »

**All of my memories  
Keep you near  
in silence moments  
Imagine you here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
your silent whispers  
silent tears**

« Mais aujourd'hui promet moi une chose, attends moi… attends moi ou que tu sois… je te rejoins »

_Des ninjas apparaissaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sasuke saisissait alors le kunei qui transperçait encore le cœur de sa bien aimée, l'élève et l'enfonça d'un coup dans sa poitrine._

_Un hurlement retenti, une tornade blonde se précipitait vers les deux amants._

« Non Sakura… arrête Sasuke non… »

_Trop tard…le sang s'écoulait… il se mélangeait à celui de la jeune femme. Ces forces le quittaient. L'Uchiwa levas un regard à la fois désolé et heureux en direction de son frère de cœur, et dans un dernier effort il s'allongea et sera contre lui le cadavre de sa fiancée tout en susurrant à son oreille._

**All of My Memories!**

« Je t'aime Sakura. »

_**L'amour engendre la haine, la haine détruit l'amour. **_

_A Konoha, l'enfant renard et son sensei, se tenaient devant le monument des morts aux combats, ou ils y déposèrent chacun une fleur de cerisier. Après des minutes de recueillement, ils commencèrent à partir lorsqu'ils sentirent des présences inhabituelles. Levant les yeux, ils aperçurent à quelques mètres au dessus de la stèle deux être enlacé. Leurs deux anciens amis, coéquipiers et élèves leurs souriaient chaleureusement comme dernier adieu. Naruto et Kakashi s'éloignèrent, laissant derrière eux deux amants réunis à tout jamais dans l'amour et la joie, que plus personne ne pourra briser._

**¤ FIN ¤**

Vous avez aimé ? Lâchez vos reviews.


End file.
